


a pleasurable investment

by magnusbbanes



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nipple Piercings, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbbanes/pseuds/magnusbbanes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec notices Magnus’ nipple piercing by chance. He would have found out about it eventually, but seeing it picking out from under Magnus’ top, that is open from neck to belly-button, makes it even more exciting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Maia's (amorverus on Tumblr) tags on a recent post, something along the lines of "what if Magnus had a nipple ring and Alec pulled on it with his teeth?".

Alec notices Magnus’ nipple piercing by chance. He would have found out about it eventually, but seeing it picking out from under Magnus’ top, that is open from neck to belly-button, makes it even more exciting. It’s a small silver ring that’s brushing against the fabric of Magnus’ shirt, half of it still hidden under the piece of clothing. Alec already found it sinful, the way Magnus would let that part of his chest show without a care in the world, but the ring emphasizes it all.

“When did you get it?,” he asks, purposefully not saying what exactly he’s talking about.

Magnus looks up from his book, already smiling.

“Yesterday,” he answers. “I healed it myself.”

He pushes away the hem of his shirt to reveal the ring in its entirety. Alec swallows hard.

“You didn’t tell me,” he manages to say, unable to tear his gaze away from the piercing.

“Oh,” Magnus says, “it must have slipped my mind I guess.”

He brushes his thumb against the ring. Alec can’t help but lick his lips.

“Do you like it?,” Magnus asks, his voice low and inquisitive.

Alec shifts in his seat. He’s embarrassed by how quickly he’s become aroused by the sight.

“I do,” he replies, swallowing again.

Magnus had already put his book down on the coffee table, but now he’s standing up and walking toward Alec on the opposite armchair, his stride slow. He’s straddling Alec just as he’s undoing the last button on his shirt. His movements are effortless and graceful, while Alec is frozen in place, his hands gripping at the armrests.

“How much do you like it?,” Magnus asks, wrapping his hands behind Alec’s neck.

Alec can’t help it, but he’s staring right at Magnus’ nipple ring. He feels almost ashamed for it, because he wants to look at his boyfriend too, but that damn piercing…

“I  _ really  _ like it,” his voice becoming hoarse already.

He can feel Magnus moving on him. It’s barely noticeable, so much so that he thinks if someone else was here, they wouldn’t see it. But he can, and oh God. The bulge in his pants is growing bigger by the second.

“Do you wanna touch it?,” Magnus asks, his lips close to Alec’s ear.

It really is amazing how the warlock doesn’t need to use his magic on Alec to get a reaction out of him. He doesn’t say anything, just nods, and he can feel Magnus’ fingers running along his jawline.

“Then do it.”

Slowly, Alec reaches between them to touch Magnus’ skin. He brushes at the lines of his abs, lowering his hand to the hem of the warlock’s pants. That sends a shiver through Magnus’ body, ticklish as he is in that region. He trails back up to the piercing, and for an instant, holds himself back from touching it. Alec doesn’t know what it is about this that makes him feel so hypnotized; maybe it’s the idea of what Magnus had felt when he’d gotten it, or the prospect of putting his mouth on it, circling it with his tongue… Doing those things wouldn’t be any different than when he’d done them in the past, and yet, he feels like actually, they would.

Alec finally brushes his thumb over Magnus’ nipple, feeling the metal and the erect skin.

“How does it feel?,” Magnus asks, his voice rumbling.

Alec chuckles quietly.

“I should probably be the one to ask you that question.”

Magnus takes a hold of Alec’s free hand and presses it over his own bulge.

“You know how it feels. I wanna hear your side.”

Alec stares back up into Magnus’ eyes, catching them in their cat-like form before they go back to the glamour version.

“Why do you like it so much?,” Magnus asks, and Alec realizes that he’s trying to build the tension. He’s succeeding.

“I don’t know,” he mumbles, his composed exterior slowly fading away. “I guess I just… find it attractive.”

Alec absentmindedly pulls on the ring, gently, which makes Magnus wince. He wants to throw him to the floor and fuck him on the rug.

“What is it that makes it so attractive?,” Magnus continues, unhooking his hands from behind Alec’s neck and starting to unbutton his shirt.

“I-,” Alec starts just as Magnus is planting a kiss on his neck, still working on his buttons. “I don’t think it’s the piercing in and of itself. I mean, it plays a part, but…”

Magnus is now running his fingers all over Alec’s chest, opening his palms and caressing him in slow motions.

“It’s because it’s on you, you know?,” Alec says. “The idea of what I can get out of you with it…”

Magnus buries his face in Alec’s neck and bites at his skin.

“What do you think you can get out of me?,” Magnus asks, his breath hot and sending shivers down Alec’s spine.

With a gentle push, Alec gets Magnus away from him, gaining full access to his chest. He takes off the warlock’s shirt, and throws it to the side. He takes a hold of Magnus’ sides, and goes for his skin, kissing a line from his Adam’s apple to the middle of his chest. He wants to hold back a little longer, wants to be strong and keep away from the piercing until he can’t resist anymore, but he’s too impatient. Alec puts his mouth on the ring and swirls his tongue around Magnus’ nipple. The latter gasps out, and Alec can imagine him shutting his eyes and biting his bottom lip. He slides up his left hand to get to Magnus’ other nipple, brushing over it with his thumb.

“How do you do that?,” Magnus wonders out loud, his voice reduced to a whisper.

“Do what?,” Alec says after giving a kiss to the ring.

“Drive me crazy with just your mouth,” Magnus says, moaning out the words.

Alec can feel himself aching in his pants, which are suddenly too tight. Magnus’ legs are strongly hooked on his thighs, so he feels he can use his hands to undo both of their zippers. Just the zippers.

He puts his hands back on Magnus’ waist and goes back for another lick at the jewel, before closing his teeth on it and pulling slightly. Magnus whimpers.

“Did that hurt?,” Alec asks, feeling strange at the mixture of concern and excitement in his tone.

“Y-yeah. A little bit, but…”

Magnus takes a breath.

“Do it again.”

Alec doesn’t need to be asked twice. He bites on the ring again, and pulls once more, making sure he’s not doing it too hard, but hard enough that Magnus will make that  _ noise _ again. And so the warlock does, and Alec can feel himself growing more and more impatient with the desire to be touched. As if he knows, Magnus lowers what is showing of Alec’s underwear and wraps a hand around his length, and starts stroking slowly. Alec is thankful that his forehead is resting against Magnus’ chest, because he needs the physical support.

“Don’t go too fast, okay?,” he manages to say, his breath hitching in his throat. “Tell me when you want me to touch you.”

He plants a few kisses against Magnus’ skin, going back toward the nipple ring. The movement of his boyfriend’s hand around his cock is slick, not needing anything more than Alec’s arousal to make it enjoyable. Alec kisses at the ring again and swirls his tongue over it once more, teasing the tip of Magnus’ nipple as he does. Magnus’ hips jerk forward as he does; Alec guesses that it means the warlock wants to be touched, but he knows they’re made from the same mold when it comes to these things. Lasting the longest time possible without giving in is like their own personal challenge.

Alec’s face goes up to Magnus’ and he plants a rough kiss on the warlock’s lips, just as he’s pulling on his piercing. The moan Magnus makes into Alec’s mouth is nothing short of divine.

“Touch me,” Magnus manages to say between choked up noises.

Alec gets Magnus’ length from under his underwear and starts jerking him off, his head buried in the warlock’s neck. He can feel his lover’s movement on his own cock getting slower, which he doesn’t mind because all of this has managed to push him close to the edge anyway.

Still pleasuring Magnus with his hand, Alec goes back for one last bite at his pierced nipple. Just as he does, he feels come getting on his hand and some on his chest. He groans when Magnus gives his last bit of strength to make him come as well, and he unravels between them, his spendings ending up on Magnus’ chest more than on anything else.

Magnus falls toward him, closing in the space between them. Alec can feel how wet his hair got from the sweat, and under his hands, Magnus’ body is shaking.

“This piercing,” Magnus starts with difficulty, “is the best investment… I’ve ever made.”

Alec chuckles.

“You don’t need to tell me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what's unecessary? A second chapter to this PWP. You know what you're getting? A second chapter to this PWP. Enjoy!

The nipple ring becomes an invaluable part of their sex life, and Alec couldn’t be happier. While it isn’t necessarily the focus, Alec knows he can’t help but touch it every now and then, give it a flick or a lick, before continuing with whatever he was doing before. That seems to annoy Magnus a lot. He doesn’t miss any opportunities to direct Alec back to his piercing, but Alec doesn’t want it to get old too fast. He doubts it ever will, but he still keeps his attention for it at a minimum, most times.

Magnus is riding Alec, his back to him, rolling his hips slowly. Alec is staring at his lover’s back, the way his muscles move, how he arches, mesmerized by the line of his backbone. He pushes himself up and wraps his arms around Magnus, who lays his head down on Alec’s shoulder. He wants to touch Magnus, wants to take him in his hand and make him come, but this time around, he can’t help it. He’s got complete access to Magnus’ chest, it would be a shame not to do anything about it.

Alec reaches up and places his palm over Magnus’ pierced nipple, his other hand holding on to his lover’s waist, following his movement.

“Alec,” Magnus says, his voice weak.

“Shhh.”

He traces around Magnus’ nipple with one finger, getting a shiver out of him. He flicks at it, and he can feel Magnus tense up slightly out of pain, so he brushes it away with his thumb. With Magnus’ head lying on his shoulder, it’s easier for Alec to give him a tender kiss on the cheek. He earns a sigh of contentedness from the warlock.

“Do you want me to pull on it?,” Alec asks, his voice husky in Magnus’ ear.

“Y- Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes,  _ please _ ,” Magnus says, and Alec wonders how in the hell he’s still moving around on him with how torturous this must be.

Alec takes the ring in between two digits and tugs, gently. Magnus makes a  _ noise _ in the back of his throat, something in between a moan and whine, and Alec can’t do anything but thrust as hard as he can inside of him, difficult as it is with Magnus’ weight over him.

“Ah- F- fuck,” Magnus manages to say, his voice all choked up.

He gives another kiss on Magnus’ cheek, before pulling again on the ring, this time a little harder. Alec watches as Magnus’ mouth opens and no sounds come out of it, and then bites down on his lip, hard enough that it’s becoming red.

“You’re so fucking beautiful, Magnus,” Alec whispers against Magnus’ ear, still absentmindedly playing with his piercing.

He realizes that Magnus has completely stopped moving, that he’s just sitting with the whole of Alec’s length inside of him, his chest rising and falling slowly, looking completely spent and like something out of a piece of art.

“Do you want me to make you come?,” he asks, caressing Magnus’ chest gently, his hand wet with sweat.

“Please,” Magnus replies, the word a breath more than an actual sound.

Alec kisses his cheek again, and takes Magnus’ length in his hand. He feels his lover trying to move around him, so he holds him down with his other hand.

“Don’t. I don’t need it.”

Making Magnus come will be enough for him to come as well. He starts with long strokes, his hand back up to Magnus’ nipple, brushing the erect skin softly. The warlock leaves his position to get back up straight, but his head falls forward, like he’s too tired to hold it up. Alec can see Magnus’ shoulders shaking, so he jerks him off faster, and tugs on the ring at the same time. It doesn’t require much more than that for Magnus to come into Alec’s hand, a cry of both pain and pleasure escaping his lips. His limbs shaking against Alec’s, his hole tightening around his length, those things are enough for them to come at the same time, Alec’s eyes rolling up, his mouth falling open as he groans.

With his last bit of strength, Magnus lifts himself up from Alec’s lap and lets himself fall on the silk sheets, his breathing ragged, his hair a mess, his whole body covered in sweat. Alec is covering his eyes with his forearms, completely spent as well.

“I think I need to sleep for 5 days,” he says, one word at a time.

Magnus chuckles softly, but cuts himself short.

“Don’t make me laugh… I’m not physically capable… of anything right now…”

They do, though, tired as they are.

 

**

 

Alec insists that they spend a few nights sleeping at the Institute, because it’s easier for him in the mornings. Magnus is reluctant, because there isn’t anything to make cocktails there, but Alec knows he loves his boyfriend’s bedroom, despite the fact that it’s not as classy as his loft. Or maybe because it’s not as classy as his loft.

They’re having dinner in the dining room with Clary, Jace and Isabelle, and Alec can’t help but notice that every times Magnus leans over the table to grab something, the ring makes a clothed appearance under his tight shirt. It gives a small peak to the fabric, and Alec is embarrassed by how that simple fact makes him feel aroused. He coughs and shoves food into his mouth, trying not to think about it too much.

That’s when Magnus glances at him and definitely spots the red spreading over Alec’s cheeks. Alec knows it, because a smirk instantly appears on Magnus’ lips.

“Pffff, is it hot in here or is it just me?,” he asks, starting to undo the first two buttons of his shirt.

“Uh?,” Jace asks, a piece of steak in his mouth.

“Did someone turn the heating up? I’m sweating.”

None of them are surprised by Magnus undoing the rest of his buttons; in fact, they were probably more surprised by him showing up with his shirt buttoned to the top than opened wide on his chest. But sitting on Magnus’ right, Alec can spot his nipple piercing, peeking out from under the crimson fabric. As if on cue, Magnus leans over the table to grab the water jug, the piercing moving ever so slightly. Alec stands up fast, getting dizzy from it.

“I’ll be right back,” he says, too quickly.

They all look at him weird, but they continue to eat anyway. Alec is making his way to the kitchen as fast as he can. He needs to focus. This whole piercing thing is getting ridiculous. He didn’t think he’d be that obsessed with it, and yet, here he is, needing a breather because his boyfriend thinks it’s fun to tease him about it.

In the kitchen, Alec leans against the nearest wall and closes his eyes. It’s not a good idea though, because all he can think about is getting his tongue on Magnus’ piercing, teasing him until he asks him to bite him, until he asks him to make him come only by tugging on the ring. He’s making himself hard with just his imagination; he’s pretty sure he can feel drops of pre-come starting to bud from him.

“Well, isn’t that interesting.”

Alec jumps when he hears Magnus’ voice. He opens his eyes and finds Magnus leaning against the opposite wall, a few feet away from him, his arms crossed behind him. He’s still smirking.

“It’s not funny, Magnus,” he says between gritted teeth.

“I mean,” Magnus starts, giggling, “that’s open to interpretation. I, for one, am having a tremendous amount of fun.”

Alec can’t hold himself back anymore. He rushes over to Magnus and pins him against the wall, a hand firm against his shoulder, the other on his waist, his finger digging into his side. He kisses him, hard, licking inside his mouth when Magnus’ lips part, biting at the bottom one when he gets the chance.

“Come on, Alexander,” Magnus says, his breath hot against Alec’s mouth, “you know my lips aren’t what you want to be kissing right now.”

Alec reaches for Magnus’ lapel and yanks down his shirt. It’s not completely off, most of it dangling off Magnus’ shoulder, his sleeves still up to his elbows. There’s something devious about the sight. Alec bends down and puts his mouth right over Magnus’ piercing, unable to wait any longer. Magnus sighing in relief is a sign that he was as impatient about this as Alec was.

The metallic taste of the ring on his tongue excites Alec. That’s the level he’s reached when it comes to this. He gives a gentle bite at Magnus’ nipple, and he can feel the warlock’s fingers getting into his hair and tugging slightly.

“We don’t have much time,” Magnus whispers.

“That’s okay,” Alec says against his skin, “I’m gonna make you come fast.”

He stands back up and takes a hold of Magnus’ lips with his, and at the same time, takes the ring in between two fingers and pulls on it. Magnus groans into his mouth. Alec lets his other hand wander down the warlock’s chest, to the hem of his jeans, to that ticklish spot. He traces a line there with one digit, and Magnus’ hips jerk forward into his.

“You’re really testing my patience, Alec,” he says between gritted teeth.

Alec can’t help but chuckle.

“I thought you were having fun?”

He twists Magnus’ nipple, and the warlock yelps. Alec laughs but brushes the pain away with his thumb, kissing Magnus’ shoulder again. He lowers himself and gives a quick lick at the erect skin, before blowing on it softly. He can feel Magnus’ body shaking under his hands.

“I-,” Magnus starts, his eyes closed tight.

“What do you want?,” Alec asks.

Magnus’ Adam’s apple bops up as he swallows, hard.

“Can you touch me?”

The answer he gets is Alec taking the ring in between his teeth and tugging on it. Magnus visibly holds back a whimper.

“I’m not going to touch you,” Alec says, kissing at his nipple to soothe the pain. “I can help with your imagination, though.”

Magnus whines in protest, but is cut short by Alec’s tongue licking around the ring. Magnus makes a short ‘ah’ noise, like the sound is blocked in his throat somehow.

“Concentrate, Magnus. Can you feel me touching you?”

He’s sucking in the ring, pulling on it with just his lips.

“Y- Yes.”

Alec comes back up toward Magnus’ face, and takes the ring in between his fingers again, his other hand digging into the warlock’s side.

“My hand is around you. Can you feel it?”

He twists again, and this time, Magnus cannot hold back the cry he lets out. Alec kisses him, muffling the noise so there is less chance that someone hears them. He moves his lips near Magnus’ ear, so close that he knows the warlock will feel them brushing against his skin.

“Can you come for me, Magnus?”

Alec gives a tug on the ring just as he’s teasing the ticklish spot on Magnus’ abdomen. Magnus’ hips jerk forward again, and he lets his head fall back against the wall behind him. The sound that escapes his lips is unholy. To think that the Institute is based in an old church…

“Fuck, Alec,” the warlock breathes out.

“Are you close?”

“Y- Yes, I am.”

Without warning, Alec unzips Magnus’ jeans, yanks them down slightly, as well as his boxers.

“Touch yourself,” he orders.

Magnus doesn’t protest, grips himself tight and starts jerking off. The movement of his hand is quick, and his head is slightly going to the side, his breath hitching in his throat. Alec resists the urge to touch himself at the sight. This isn’t about him.

“I think I’m gonna-,” Magnus starts, but he’s interrupted by Alec tugging once again on his piercing, giving him the last bolt of pain to make him come.

Magnus’ legs give out from under him, so Alec follows him as he’s sliding down the wall. He spots him lazily snapping his fingers together, cleaning himself up and dressing himself in one second. Alec sits down in front of him, then holds his arms out toward Magnus. He happily lets himself fall in.

“We’re gonna have to get back soon,” Alec says, sliding his fingers through Magnus’ hair.

Magnus groans.

“Can I get more than two seconds of rest, please? Or are you actually trying to kill me?”

Alec laughs, thinking about ways Magnus could repay him later that night.


End file.
